College Love
by LadyBat269
Summary: Atemu Sennen is a straight A student in college, one night him and his brother Yami goes to a nightclub with their friends where Atemu meets a mysterious girl with dark purple eyes. He tries to find out the girls name until he meets Sophia summer and her cousin Yugi Motou he starts to fall in love with the girl. Is Sophia and the mysterious girl connected? Will Yami win Yugi over?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I do have some bad news I lost my writings of Purple Passion and Black Mansion Love so I will have to rewrite everything soon, so for now this is my new Yugioh fanfic.

Pairings:

YamixYugi(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxSophia(no shipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MalikxMarik(Bronzeshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

TeaxTristian(Supportshipping)

There is Vivian Bashing and Mpreg.

Ages:

Seto: 22

Bakura,Marik,Atemu:21

Yami,Joey,Tea,Tristan:20

Ryou,Malik,Yugi,Sophia:19

**I don't own Yugioh if I did Yami and Yugi would be a couple and I don't own the song Little Bad Girl by David Guetta Cruz and Ludacris.**

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

Atemu sighed as he finally finished the last class he had, Atemu Sennen was the oldest son of Aknamkanon and Amara Sennen he was also next in line of the company his father had been handed down to him when his father stepped down. Atemu was in his junior year of college, he had tan skin, crimson eyes, and three color hair that was put into a gravity defying spikes with golden lightning bolts going through with golden bangs and the outline was the same color as his eyes, he had a twin brother named Yami Sennen who was at his sophomore year of college.

'Thank Ra I managed to get away from _her_.' Atemu thought.

He was talking about Vivian Wong, she always acted like she was rich but actually she was born from lower middle class and she was called the whore of the entire college since she had sex with most of the male students and some of the teachers in her classes so that she can pass. She has been going after Atemu since their senior year from High School, before she went after Yami but he embarrassed her in front of the entire school telling her that she was a slut and that he was gay.

"Oh Atemu-chan!" Vivian screeched as she was looking for Atemu.

Atemu was hiding in the janitor's closet and listen closely as Vivian was moving away from him, he stepped out of the closet and hurried back to his dorm that he shared with his brother. Atemu closed the door shut locking it remembering from the last time that Vivian had rudely slammed into Atemu and Yami's room then getting yelled at by the dean of the school.

"Did you had to hide from Vivian again?" Yami asked without looking up from his book that he was reading.

"Yeah, I hid in the janitor's closet. Why can't she leave me alone?" Atemu complained.

"Because she knows that you're not gay and that you're single so she'll continue going after you until you get a girlfriend if you find one." Yami explained to him still reading his book.

Atemu glared at him and threw a bottle that was on the floor and it hits Yami's head, Yami put down his book and glared at his brother. Then, Yami's phone started ringing and Yami saw that Joey was calling them.

"Hello, Joey." Yami answered.

"Hey, Yami do you and Atemu want to go to a new club with the gang today?" Joey asked.

"Hold on let me see what Atemu says," Yami puts his hand on the phone and turns to Atemu, "Atemu do you want to go to a club with Joey and the rest of gang?" Yami asked Atemu.

"Sure, I already finished my homework in study hall and I don't have anything else to do." Atemu said.

Yami went back to the phone, "Yeah Atemu wants to go so what time should we be there?" Yami asked.

"At 8:00." Joey answered.

"Alright see ya Joey." Yami said.

"Laters Yami." Joey hung up.

"I call shower first." Atemu said.

Atemu runs into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it Yami sighed as he waited for Atemu to finish with the shower.

~FEW MINUTES LATER~

Atemu and Yami were wearing black leather pants and a dark blue shirt that showed that they had muscles, they both grabbed their keys and wallets and went downstairs were Atemu's BMW was. Atemu got in the driver seat and Yami got in the passenger seat, then Atemu drove them to the club.

Once they got there, Atemu gave the valet his car keys so that he can park it the valet looked excited to drive Atemu's car. Yami tapped Atemu's shoulder and pointed to the guys on line, the twins walked towards them.

"Hey guys I'ms glad you can make it." Joey said with his Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks Joey, where are Ryou and Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Hehe, it seems Ryou said they'll be here a little later if you know what I mean." Malik said.

"Yeah too much information." Atemu said.

"Hey guys!" A girl shouted.

"Tea, hurry up we saved you and Tristan a spot!" Joey shouted back.

"Cool your jets Joey we're not late and the line really isn't long enough." Tristan said.

Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor were also Yami and Atemu's friends, Tea did have a crush on Atemu but he told her that he didn't have feelings like she did for him, she was heartbroken but she had moved on and began to date Tristan, they have been dating for a full year.

"Oh look the line is moving." Tea said with excitement.

The line started moving quickly and the group had made it to the club and were shown to a table, then a waiter came by and gave them their menus. The group were looking through it until a loud voice caused them to look at the entrance to see a white-haired male arguing with a drunk man while another white-haired with more gentle features was trying to calm him down.

"Oi Bakura." Atemu called out.

Bakura looked at Atemu, he smirked and dropped the drunk guy onto the floor and gave Atemu a manly pat on the back while Ryou walked over to them with a smile on his face. Bakura Mao didn't start off being friends to Atemu and Yami, most of the time he would fight Atemu but then he started to respect him when they were in High School together. Ryou Bakura was the gentler version of Bakura they have been going out for five months even though they were opposite of each other on life value.

"So where's the high Priest?" Bakura asked.

"I think you should ask Joey, come on we already ordered you drinks and your food." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Bakura said

All three of them walked back to their table and saw Joey already eating a mountain pile of food on his plate while Tea was shaking her head in disgust.

"Well it seems that the garbage disposal is at work." Bakura commented.

"Fuck you." Joey said but it muffled by food.

"JOEY WHEELER DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ryou shouted.

Joey swallowed his food, "Sorry Ryou." He said.

"I wonder how Seto pays for your food bill, I'm betting it's pretty high." Yami said.

A song started to come on so Tea had dragged Tristan to the dance floor same thing with Mailk and Marik also with Ryou and Bakura.

"Man, I feel bad for Tristan." Joey said.

"Yup, we all know that Tea wants to be a dancer and Tristan can't dance for anything." Atemu said.

The song had ended and new song started to come on. Atemu got up from his seat and went onto the dance floor and all of the girls were looking at him and were shy to dance with him, he puts his hands up dancing until he looked to see one girl dance very sexy.

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy_

_All the ladies look at me and act coy_

_I just like to put my hands up in the air_

_I want that girl dancing over there_

Atemu just stared at her and watch her body move to the music and the song like as if her body was telling her which way to move.

_Look at her go on the dance floor_

_She's amazing, on the dance floor_

_When she moves, girl I want more_

_Keep it going girl like I got an encore_

_You got me saying_

Atemu saw some people that were circle around her chanting out.

_Go Little Bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl, _

_Go little bad girl, Go little bad girl_

The girl turns around and looked at Atemu, she smirked and dance up to him and started to dance onto him.

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,_

_All the ladies look at me and act coy_

_I just like to put my hands up in the air_

_I want that girl dancing over there_

_Shaking her ass from the left to the right_

_Moving it round just the way that I like_

_I wanna see it moving like a movie on flight_

_You got it how I wanted and I want it all night_

She started to twirl her ass onto Atemu's groin and everyone was dancing next to each other making Atemu and the girl dance closer, she chuckled and her body was grinding up on Atemu. Atemu was speechless he couldn't stop staring at her shimmering dark purple eyes.

_Look at her go on the dance floor_

_She's amazing, on the dance floor_

_When she moves, girl I want more_

_Keep it going girl like I got an encore_

_You me saying_

The crowd started chanting again.

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl _

_Go little bad girl, Go little bad _

'I never seen this girl here before but she's so beautiful.' Atemu thought.

_Let's go_

_She got my heart jumpin'_

_And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'_

_Like ain't nobody ever seen_

_As a matter of fact I've seen _

_This woman all up in my dreams_

_Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'_

_I'm attacking after she back it up _

_And make it drop_

_After I met her I tell her_

_DAVID GUETTA is on the track baby girl don't stop_

_Keep it going you never know_

_When somebody gonna throw couple dollars_

_Got a pocket full of hundred bills ludacris_

_Mr. make a woman holla_

_And every night on the floor_

_Puttin on a show_

_Everybody in the club here'a little something_

_You should know_

Atemu decided to dance with her and puts his arms around her waist and he grind into her. Everyone could tell that they were dirty dancing on the dance floor and the girl put her mouth near Atemu's ear.

"What's your name sexy?" She said seductively.

"Atemu Sennen." Atemu answered.

"Oh what's a big hotshot like you doing here?" The girl asked with a smirk.

"Just hanging out with my friends and brother." Atemu said.

'Hmmm, this one will a good one for me I wonder how long he will last from my flirting towards him.' She thought.

"Well what's your name beautiful?" Atemu asked with smirk.

The girl chuckled and whispered, "That's for me to know and for you to found out a little later cutie."

Atemu blushed as the girl dance even more up on him.

_Look at her go on the dancefloor_

_She's amazing on the dancefloor_

_When she moves, girl i want more_

_Keep it going girl like I got an encore_

_You got me sayin'_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, Go little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, Go little bad girl _

The song ended and the girl put a piece of paper in his pocket.

"I'll see you later cutie." The girl said.

"Wait, what's your name?" Atemu asked again.

It was too late and the girl had already disappeared into the crowd, and Atemu walked back to his table where he saw everyone looking at him with a smirk.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"We all saw you dance with that girl. I guess you know her." Bakura said.

"No, I don't know her or her name but..." Atemu stopped his sentence.

"But you want to know more about her so you like her." Joey teased.

Atemu sighed and was teased by Bakura and Marik throughout the whole night at the club, the gang left the club and went their separate ways home, but Atemu couldn't get the girl he met out of his mind.

* * *

Did you guys like it. Please review um I don't know when I will update Black Mansion Love and Purple Passion like I said it will be soon.

Next Chapter: Sophia and Yugi will come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yugioh.**

Chapter 2: New students

Atemu and Yami were walking to the cherry blossom tree outside of the college to meet up with their friends. Atemu couldn't stop thinking about the girl from last night and kept wondering who she was and was she single or taken?

"Atemu. Atemu!" Yami shouted.

"Huh? What is it?" Atemu asked dumbly.

"Geez, you're still think about that girl from last night at the club." Yami said.

"N-no, why would I be doing that?" Atemu stuttered.

"Man, you must have a crush on her." Bakura teased him.

Atemu glared and Ryou smacked Bakura in the back of his head giving a stern looked that told him to stop teasing Atemu.

"Ow, why did you do that for?" Bakura asked.

"Because it's not nice to make fun of your friends, and you used to be like too before we started dating." Ryou said.

Marik laughed and Malik hit him in the back of the head as well. Everyone started laughing at them while Marik and Bakura glared at them.

After that, Atemu had went to his fiance class which he had alone and to add insult to injury is that Vivian was in the same class but the seating was in alphabetical order by last name so Vivian couldn't sit anyway near him which he was glad for.

Atemu walked in and saw that some of the students were sitting in their seats until he felt someone bumped into him Atemu turned around to yell at the person but stopped when he saw a girl with long silver hair, light blues with glasses on was picking up her books from the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going oh I'm so clumsy." The girl said.

"It's okay, let me help you." Atemu said.

Atemu bend down to pick up the book and his hand met with the girl's hand and they looked at each other in the eye.

"Thank you, I'm Sophia Summers I just transfer here." Sophia introduce herself breathless.

"I'm Atemu Sennen I can show you around a bit." Atemu introduce himself.

"I would like that Atemu-san." Sophia said.

Atemu rubbed his eyes a bit, because he thought that he saw Sophia's eyes turned to a dark purple color just like the girl he met but he decided that it was all of his imagination.

"Atemu-chan!" A high pitched voice screeched.

Atemu cringed and turned to see Vivian walked towards him swinging her hips thinking that it looked sexy but it made Atemu want to throw up.

"Hello Atemu." Vivian said.

"What do you want Vivian?" Atemu asked.

"I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me?" Vivian asked while flipping her hair.

"No, I wouldn't want to go on a date with you." Atemu said.

Vivian frowned, "And why not?" She hissed.

"Because I would have a horrible time with you and all you would try to do is feel up on me." Atemu said.

"You'll never find anyone better than me." Vivian said with a smug grin on her face.

"Actually I can find multiple girls better than you at least they would have morals unlike you do." Atemu stated.

Vivian gasped, "How dare you!" She shouted.

"Hmph, go find another sucker to screw you." Atemu said.

Vivian gasped again with a shocked expression on her face. The professor walked in and Atemu went to his seat while Sophia went next to the professor, Vivian was still standing with a shocked face.

"Wong! Go to your seat, now! The professor shouted.

Vivian was put out of her thoughts and the class had laughed her while she went back to her seat. The professor cleared his throat and the class went silent.

"Okay class we have a new student here, please introduce yourself.

"Hello, I'm Sophia Summers." Sophia introduce herself.

"Well since your last name is 'S' you will be sitting next to Atemu our top class student." The professor said.

Sophia nodded and went to her seat next to Atemu who smiled at her.

"Atemu please bring Sophia up to speed of the class." The professor said.

"Yes, sensei." Atemu said, Atemu turned to Sophia, "Well we just finished on how to do a personal budget now we're moving into doing a company budget." Atemu explained.

"Oh, I think I just finished doing that at my last college before I transfer here." Sophia said.

"Okay, then this class should be easy for you then." Atemu said with a smile.

The professor had assigned a worksheet that they had to do in partner work, Atemu and Sophia had already finished it before class had ended, they both handed in their worksheet on the way out.

The professor smiled, "Well at least I know there is another person who can give Atemu a challenge." He said.

Sophia looked confused, "What does he mean by that?" She asked.

"Since I'm the top student in my class no one has been able to beat my grades." Atemu said.

"Oh, but I only like doing the class for good grades not competition and I have to learn this once I take over my mother's company once she retires." Sophia said.

"Who's your mother?" Atemu asked.

"Molly Summers, owner of Summers Inc." Sophia said.

"That's your mother, she's like the richest woman ever." Atemu said.

"Yeah I know, sometimes people try to hang out or date me because of the money I have." Sophia said sadly.

Atemu frowned, "I know how that feels but I reject them because I'm not dumb enough to not know why they want to hang out with me and my brother." He said.

Sophia smiled, "Thanks for being understanding, um where's the accounting class now?" Sophia asked.

"Oh just follow me." Atemu said.

Atemu an Sophia started to walked down the hallway and they went up two flights of stairs and Atemu led Sophia to a room that was almost full of students, Atemu saw Yami was in the class to and sat next to him.

"Hey Yami." Atemu greeted.

"Hey." Yami looked at Sophia, "Who's this?" He asked.

"Yami this is Sophia Summers and Sophia this is my twin brother Yami Sennen." Atemu said.

"Hi, it must great having Atemu as a brother." Sophia said.

"Not really since he always has to be right about everything." Yami said with a playful smirk.

"Haha very funny." Atemu said sarcastically while glaring at Yami.

Sophia giggles until she got pounced on by someone making her fall to the floor.

"Hi cousin." A cheerful voice greeted.

Sophia looked up and turned her head around to see a young man who looked like a 10 year old but actually was 19 years old with tri-spiked hair with two strands of golden bangs in his face, wide innocent amethyst eyes and a cheeky smile on his face while wearing leather clothing.

Sophia pouted, "Yugi what did I tell you about pouncing onto my back." She said.

"To not to but it's so much fun." Yugi said.

"Well get off me class is about to start." Sophia said.

Yugi pouted and got off of Sophia, she stood up and dusted some dirt off her shirt and patted dirt off her skirt.

"Um Sophia who is this?" Atemu asked very confused.

"This little rascal is my younger cousin Yugi Mutou." Sophia said.

"Hi." Yugi greeted with a big smile.

"Hello I'm Atemu Sennen and this is my twin brother Yami." Atemu said.

"Hello Yugi." Yami said with a smirk.

"Hello." Yugi said with a blush forming on his face.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes we all introduce ourselves can we please sit down now." Sophia whined.

"Okay cousin don't whine about." Yugi said.

"Why you little-oh, nevermind." Sophia said.

Sophia and Yugi sat down next to Atemu and Yami, the professor came in and told Sophia and Yugi to introduce themselves to the class and began the lesson nothing interesting happen in the class.

Sophia and Yugi were packing up their belongings and were about to leave the classroom until Atemu called out to them.

"Hey you two want to go to lunch with me, Yami and some of our friends?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, what if they don't like us?" Sophia asked a bit nervous.

"Don't worry they are really great friends of ours." Atemu reassured her.

"Well, do you want to go Yugi?" Sophia asked Yugi.

"Sure I want to go please cousin." Yugi begged.

"Well I guess I can't say no so okay then." Sophia said.

"Great." Atemu said.

All four of them walked downstairs to the exit of the college building and were walking to the gate of the campus and saw that the whole gang was waiting for them.

"There you two are hurry up I'm hungry." Joey said impatient.

"You're always hungry Joey." Ryou said.

"Well let introduce you to our friends, this Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Mao, Malik Ishtar, and Mairk Ishmal." Atemu point out to everyone.

"Hi I'm Sophia Summer." Sophia said.

"And I'm her cousin Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"Great now that we introduce to each other now can we please get some food to eat." Joey complained.

Everyone groaned except Sophia and Yugi who seemed confused.

"You'll found out that Joey is called the human garbage disposal because everything he eats he never gains weight and his stomach is- no he is a bottomless pit." Bakura said.

"Hey, that's funny!" Joey shouted.

"But you know it's true Joey." Yami said.

Joey folded his arms across his chest and started to mumble as they started to walk to downtown Domino, they kept waking while Sophia was taking pictures of the sights. Atemu chuckled lowly at Sophia's excitement and they were coming close to Burger World.

"Sophia, I think you should put your camera away since we're coming close to Burger World." Atemu warned her.

Sophia looked at him and her eyes had changed to an ocean blue, "Okay." She said excited.

Atemu looked at her with shock as he saw how Sophia's eyes changed from one color to another but he decided not say anything about it, they all walked into Burger world where they sat at a big table. Sophia was looking around like a curious child, everyone except Yugi was confuse.

"Hey Yug, why is your cousin acting like she has never been to a fast food restaurant before?" Joey asked.

"Hmm, oh because cousin has never been to one." Yugi said.

Tristan laughed, "You're kidding right Yugi." Tristan said.

Everyone saw that Yugi wasn't smiling and that he was serious about what he was saying.

"WHAT?!" All of them shouted.

"How could she not go to fast food restaurant?" Joey asked like it was the end of the world.

"That's because I went to a private all-girl school." Sophia said with her eyes back to normal.

"An all-girl school? What's it like?" Tea asked.

"Well it was really fun but it had a lot of rules with the school uniform and classroom policy, but it was really fun." Sophia said.

"Did the school have clubs?" Atemu asked.

"Yup, there was a dance team, step team, speech club, choir, cheerleading, Art club, school newspaper, and the others I can't remember." Sophia said.

"Wait, our High school had a dance team too right guys?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you were in it how can you forget?" Joey said.

"I remembered another group that our team faced off in the Japan Nationals and Sophia what was the name of your school." Tea asked her.

"White Rosa Academy, our dance was called the Red Lilies." Sophia said.

"You kicked our butts in the competition, I never thought you can dance so well Sophia." Tea said.

Sophia blushed, "Well my mother taught me some dance moves of hers and I made up my own." She said meekly.

"Maybe you can dance for us." Yami said.

Sophia's blush deepen, "No, I'm too shy and I don't think I would do well." She said.

Everyone ordered their food and Sophia watched Joey eat all the food on his plate in shocked as well as Yugi, everyone sweat dropped as other customers in the fast food joint watch Joey eat all the food on his plate like it was nothing.

After eating lunch, the gang was showing Yugi and Sophia around Domino city and what are the best places to hang out and Tea was showing Sophia some cake shops and other shops that sells cute items also she saw Sophia the mall. The two girls squealed and ran inside the mall all the guys groaned and followed the girls inside. Throughout the whole time Sophia and Tea were shopping in multiple shops and the guys were dreading every moment well except for Yugi since he had to buy new leather clothing.

At the end of the day, everyone went their separate ways while Sophia and Yugi said goodbye to Atemu and Yami she had slipped a piece of paper in Atemu's pocket as she hugged him goodbye and got in the limo with Yugi driving away.

"Cousin, you have to be more careful and control your disorder." Yugi said.

"I know Yugi, but I can't." Sophia said.

They didn't say anything during the rest of the ride back to her mansion and Sophia's eyes changed to dark purple and she smirked as she remembered the piece of paper she slipped in Atemu's pocket.

Atemu and Yami were walking back to the campus and Yami saw something sticking out of Atemu's pocket.

"Hey,Atemu what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Yami asked.

Atemu looked at his pocket and took out the piece of paper, he unfold it and he read the note with a shock expression on his face, Yami walked up behind him and read the note.

_Hey there cutie,_

_I have been keeping my eye on you and I want you to meet me at the cherry blossom tree before our Accounting class._

_Laters, _

_Mysterious Girl_

"Mysterious Girl? Isn't that girl you met from the club?" Yami asked.

"Yea, it seems that she must go to this college and I want to know who she is and why is she so interested in me." Atemu said.

Atemu and Yami walked back into their dorm and Atemu checked his pants that he wore yesterday night and saw the first note that the girl had put in his pocket and read it.

_For you cutie,_

_I had a great time last night and I can't wait to see you again I will send you notes everyday to meet up with me be prepare._

_Mysterious girl._

Atemu read the note once more and sighed as he now known that he had Vivian to deal with, a crush on Sophia, and a mysterious girl who was after him by sending him notes every day. He got dressed in his sleeping pants and turned off his lamps going to bed.

* * *

I will update on the weekends or some days on the weekdays if I have time.

Next Chapter: Atemu finally meets the mysterious girl and Sophia's secret will be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

Chapter 3: Meeting and secrets

Sophia woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep out of her eye, she got out of bed and walked towards Yugi's room where the young boy was still asleep.

"Yugi-chan, it's time to wake up." Sophia said gently.

Yugi mumble something and put his face in his pillow and went back to sleep, Sophia sighed and shook Yugi to get him up.

"Yugi, get up." Sophia whined.

Yugi turned to his side still not getting up.

"Okay fine don't get up Yugi, I'll just get the bucket of ice cold and pour it on you." Sophia said.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open and looked at her, "You wouldn't." He said.

"I would." Sophia said.

"I'm up." Yugi said as he shot up out of his bed and went into the bathroom.

Sophia smiled and went back to her room and took out some baggy clothes from her closet and went to her bathroom. She took a shower and then her eyes changed to dark purple and smirked to herself.

'Atemu, your test will begin today.' She thought.

Sophia got out of the shower and went to her bedroom, she dried herself off and took out some leather shorts that reached her upper thigh and a tight short sleeve leather shirt, then put on wedge leather boots. She grabbed her messenger bag and went downstairs where her mother and cousin were eating until they looked up at her with their mouths wide open.

"Cousin, why are you wearing leather, I thought you hate-" Yugi stopped and realized that Sophia's eyes were dark purple.

"Sophia, please don't tell me you're testing out another boy." Molly said.

"Yes mother I am and I think he's a keeper." Sophia said.

"Well, who is he before I let you 'test' him out?" Molly asked.

"Atemu Sennen." Sophia said with a smirk.

Yugi spitted out his drink causing him to cough, Sophia patted his back.

"Atemu-san! You're testing Atemu-san, why?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Molly raised one of her eyebrows, "Do you already know this boy Yugi?" She asked.

"Yes, he is in our accounting class and I believe that I saw you dancing with him in the club two days ago." Yugi said.

Molly sighed and rubbed her forehead, she knew that Sophia had a rare disorder that has been passed down through her mother side and that Sophia couldn't control it no matter how much she hates it, and this wasn't the first time that Sophia had done these 'test' on boys.

"Well, don't do anything extreme like what happen last time." Molly said.

Sophia frown, "Don't worry mother I learned from my mistake and I won't let this one be the same again." Sophia said seriously.

"Well, hurry up and go to class I don't want you two to be late for you class." Molly said.

Sophia and Yugi finished eating their food, grabbed their bags and left the mansion where the limo was waiting for them. They were getting closer to the campus and Sophia remembered that she had to meet Atemu, the limo stopped in front of the campus Yugi and Sophia got out of the limo. All the guys were staring at Sophia with perverted smiles on their faces.

'Hmph, perverts.' Sophia thought.

"Yugi, my class doesn't start until 11 I'm going to have a look around." Sophia said.

"Alright, I better get to my class see ya cousin." Yugi said.

Yugi ran in the building and was looking for the Art classroom until he heard someone calling his name, he turned around and saw Yami running towards him.

"Hey Yami." Yugi greeted.

"Morning Yugi, were you going to the Art class?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah come on I'll show you." Yami said.

Both of them walked down the hall and went up two flights of stairs and Yami had stopped in front of a door he opened it and showed an art room but nobody was there.

"Well this is the art room where the class is at but we're early since the teacher sometimes comes late to the class." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and the two went to their seats and started talking to each other.

* * *

**~WITH ATEMU~**

Atemu was at the cherry blossom tree waiting for the girl to come he sighed and looked down at his watch to see it was 10:20 he was getting impatient and was about to leave until he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad you came here to see me." A voice said behind him.

Atemu turned around and saw Sophia with a smirk and dark purple eyes just like the girl he met at the club.

"Sophia, you're that girl I met at the club." Atemu said.

Sophia chuckled and crawled onto his lap, "You finally figured out my name to tell you the truth I'm glad you figure it out but now you have to keep it secret." She said seductively.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because if you tell anyone I won't be coming back here and move to another school." Sophia said.

"But-" Atemu was cut off when Sophia placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, no more questions now I'll tell you why I called you out here."Sophia said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"I called you out here, because you have piqued my interested in you and I want to do a test on you like how long can you handle my flirting and my advances on you until I realized I have something for you." Sophia explained.

"I have to deal with more flirting oh great." Atemu complained.

Sophia frowned, "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Atemu-chan!" A loud shrill voice screeched.

Atemu saw Vivian coming towards them and he really didn't want her near him. Sophia saw how Atemu was annoyed by the girl that was getting near them, Sophia smirked as an idea had came into her head.

"Atemu-san, I have a plan but you have to play along." Sophia said.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

Sophia whispered her plan in his ear he blushed and nodded his head anything to get Vivian off his back. Sophia told Atemu to sit up and put his back o the tree Atemu did what she said, Sophia sat back on his lap she leaned up her lips to his and kissed him. Atemu wrapped his arms around her waist and he deepen the kiss.

"ATEMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vivian shouted when she saw them.

Atemu and Sophia stopped the kiss and Sophia smirked at Vivian, "What do you think we're doing I'm kissing my boyfriend." Sophia said.

"WHAT?!" Vivian shouted.

"That's enough Vivian I have had it with your attempts to seduce me to your bed I don't like you and I will never like you or go out with you." Atemu said.

"But Atemu-chan we were made for each other." Vivian whined.

"Listen here, you spoiled brat he said he doesn't want you then he doesn't want you get it through your thick head he will never, ever like you now go away." Sophia said.

"What did you say to me bitch?" Vivian hissed.

"I guess you have hard hearing let say it again." Sophia got off Atemu's lap and up in Vivian's face,

"Atemu likes me and he will never be with you since you're a slut." She said.

"How dare you, no one talks to me like that." Vivian said.

She raised her hand and tries to claw at Sophia's face, but Sophia grabs her wrist and squeezes it very hard making Vivian's wrist break Vivian whimpered and got on her knees from the pain, Atemu grabbed Sophia's hand and turned her around then he kissed her.

"Calm down Sophia." Atemu said lowly.

Sophia blushed and her eyes turned back to normal she fainted in his arms.

Atemu sighed, 'Why do I get into these situation?' He thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sophia explains her secret


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

Chapter 4: Explanation

Atemu had carried Sophia to the infirmary and he was thinking about everything that had happen he had his first kiss, his crush is the girl he met at the club, Vivian got her wrist broken, and now he had keep a secret.

'How do I get myself into this?' Atemu thought.

Atemu reached the infirmary and walked inside to see that no one was there, he put Sophia on the bed and put her messenger bag next to the bed, he took out his iphone and emailed all of his teachers that Sophia wasn't feeling so he had to take her home and look after her. After he finished that, he texted Yami to tell Yugi that was taking Sophia back to the mansion, Atemu put his phone away and picked up Sophia again.

Atemu walked out of the building and went to his car, he opened the passenger door and put Sophia in and put the seatbelt on her then he got in the driver seat, put his seatbelt on and drove off campus and towards his parents mansion.

'Oh boy, my parents are going to have a field day as to why I'm not in class.' Atemu thought.

Atemu was driving closer to the mansion when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he ignored it and driving through the gate and parked his car in the driveway, he got out and went to the passenger side and got Sophia out of the car.

"Master Atemu what are you doing here?" The butler asked as he opened the door.

"I have a little situation to take care of, where's my mother?" Atemu said.

" is in the living room." The butler said.

"Oh boy, thank you." Atemu said.

Atemu gulped and walked into the living room, he saw his mother in the room. Amara Sennen was a very beautiful woman even though she was in her mid-40s, with her crimson eyes where Atemu inherited his eye color. She was a nice and polite but she did have one hell of a temper that was very scary.

"Hello mother." Atemu greeted her.

Amara turned around with a surprised look on her face, "Atemu what are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" Amara asked.

"Mother I can explain everything, but not until everyone is here." Atemu said.

Amara saw Sophia in his arms, "Atemu who's that?" She asked.

"Well, this is my classmate she had fainted during my run in with Vivian." Atemu said.

"Is that stupid girl still after you?" Amara asked in an exasperated tone.

Atemu nodded, Atemu knew that his mother didn't like Vivian when he had told her about all of the attempts Vivian had tried to make him jealous or mad and all of the other seduce attempts to say in less words Amara was stark raving mad and Aknamkanon had to calm her down while Atemu and Yami were hiding behind the couch. Atemu went upstairs to his room, he opened the door with his foot he walked towards his bed and settled Sophia down. Sophia stirred and woke up and she looked around the room seeing that it wasn't her room or the college.

"I'm glad you're awake Sophia-chan." A deep, baritone voice said.

Sophia sat up and looked at Atemu and realized what happen, "Oh no, you know." Sophia groaned.

"About you being able to change eye colors, yes I know but how Sophia is my question." Atemu said.

"I want to explain to your friends too, but how did I get here?" Sophia asked.

"I brought you here after you fainted when I had to stop you from breaking Vivian's wrist actually you did, but it was worth it." Atemu said.

"Atemu-san, don't say things like that even though I don't like her either you still shouldn't say those things." Sophia said.

Atemu smiled, "You have a good heart Sophia." He said.

Sophia blushed, she closed her eyes and they changed to purple again she grabbed his wrist and puts Atemu on his bed and was on top of him. Atemu was surprised and looked to see Sophia was being her flirty side again.

Sophia chuckled, "My I wonder what you look like naked since you're hiding all of these muscles." She said while licking her lips.

"Sophia please control yourself or we might take this too far." Atemu said as he try to sit up.

Sophia pushed him back down, "How can you say that if you are already hard?" Sophia asked as she lower her hand to Atemu's groin where he was started to get hard.

"Naughty Boy, what's going through that mind of yours." Sophia said.

Sophia was about to take off her shirt until Yami and Yugi burst right in.

"Well, well what's this Atemu?" Yami said with a playful smirk.

"Cousin get off of Atemu-san!" Yugi exclaimed.

Sophia groaned and pulled her shirt back down and got off of Atemu. Her eyes turned back to normal, she gasped and put her head in her hands. She started pacing back and forward in the room mumbling to herself.

"Cousin calm down, calm down." Yugi tried to reassure her.

"Calm down, I can't since Atemu-san knows my secret oh kami-sama." Sophia said.

"What secret?" Yami asked.

"Um can you invite all of your friends over so I can explain to them too?" Sophia asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

"I'll call Seto and Joey also Malik and Marik." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and call Bakura first the phone started ringing and someone picked up but Yami pulled his ear away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YAMI!" Bakura shouted.

"I need you and Ryou to get down here and it's important." Yami said.

Bakura grunted, "Fine, we'll be there shortly." He said.

Yami hung up and called Tristan telling him that he and Tea needed to get to the mansion and said it was important. Atemu had said the same thing to Mairk to bring Malik with him also with Joey to bring Seto and for them to come over.

"Sophia why don't you sit down and try to calm down." Atemu suggested.

Sophia nodded nervously and sat down on the bed still mumbling to herself.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Sophia questioned herself frantically.

Atemu was worried for Sophia, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder making her move closer to him causing Sophia to blush. Yami smirked at the two knowing that Atemu was in love with Sophia and vice versa.

The butler came into the room, "Master Joseph Wheeler and Seto Kaiba are here along with Miss Tea Gardner and a Master Tristan Taylor." He announced.

Atemu nodded, "Thank you send them up please." Atemu asked.

The butler bowed and let the for young adults into his room, Sophia waved at Tea, Tristan, and Joey but she was afraid of the other man that was in the room. Atemu noticed Sophia's posture had become tension.

"It's okay, this is my cousin and Joey's boyfriend Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp." Atemu introduce.

"Even though he's a bastard." Joey mutter under his breath.

"What was that mutt?" Seto asked gruffly.

"Don't call me a mutt you damn moneybags!" Joey shouted.

The two started to get into an argument while everyone watched them, Sophia and Yugi watched with confusion.

"Their relationship is a love/hate relationship and the only they show that they care for each other is by arguing." Atemu said.

"That seems weird how they can make it work." Sophia said.

Bakura and Marik busted in the room without any greeting and just flopped down on the floor and took a seat. Ryou and Malik came in and smacked them both in the back of their heads giving them stern looks at them.

"So what's so important that you had to disrupt me?" Bakura asked.

Atemu looked at Sophia, she gulped.

"Um remembered the day that you guys went to the club and you saw that girl dancing with him." Sophia said.

"Yea, Atemu still thinks about her." Joey teased.

"Shut up Joey!" Atemu shouted.

"Yeah, that girl was me that he was dancing with." Sophia confessed.

"YOU!" All of them except for Atemu and Seto exclaimed.

Sophia jumped back from the shout, "Yes but the reason is that I have a rare disorder where my eyes changes color based upon my emotions." She said.

"Wait really?" Ryou asked.

Sophia nodded, "Please don't tell anyone this." She said.

"How come you don't want anyone else to know about this?" Tea asked.

"Because I had many people who found out and tried to use me to make sure that my secret is safe but I told my mother about that and she sued the families of the people who took advantage to me. I just want to have a normal life but I can't because of this disorder." Sophia said sadly as tears went down her face.

"How did you get this disorder Sophia?" Atemu asked.

"It was passed down from mother to daughter after the older generation for example my great-great grandmother did had it then my great-grandmother didn't get it, my grandmother got it, my mother didn't get it but I got it." Sophia explained.

"Now I get it, if you have a daughter then she won't get it but if you have twin daughters then one of them will have the disorder and the other daughter won't have it." Yami said.

Sophia nodded, "Yes that's how it works." She said.

"What about you Yugi? Will you be affected too?" Mairk asked.

"No, because actually Sophia is my half-cousin but that doesn't change anything between us." Yugi said.

"Half-cousin?" Tristan asked confused.

"Sophia's great aunt had an affair behind her husband's back and got pregnant with Yugi's great uncle causing a scandal within her family since Sophia's family is famous, but Sophia's great uncle handle it very professional and took Yugi's mother in when she was a baby: but, Yugi's great uncle had demanded money from her family in the end they refused since Summers never give in to money demands." Seto explained.

Yugi and Sophia's eyes widen, "H-how d-did you know that? It's a family secret." Sophia stuttered.

"My step-father told me about it and thought it was funny when that happen I didn't I saw how some women can be by cheating on their husband funny but your great-aunt has shown me that she will take great responsibility even if she did cheated." Seto explained.

Sophia nodded, "So are you guys going to tell everyone my secret?" Sophia asked nervously.

"No way, I'll admit it's pretty cool but since it's a secret I won't tell anyone." Joey said.

"Even though you can't keep a secret on your life." Malik said.

Joey glared at him and pounced on him and the two started fighting.

Ryou sighed, "Please ignore them and don't worry Sophia-san we won't tell your secret." Ryou promised.

Both Bakura and Marik grunted showing that they agreed while Tea and Tristan nodded. Sophia smiled brightly and thanked them.

"But I do have one question. What do each color of your eyes represent?" Yami asked.

"Purple you have seen means flirty, Light-blue the one I'm now is normal, ocean blue is happiness, green is envy, regular blue is sadness, yellow is hyper, black is depression, and red is anger." Sophia said each one.

"Wow that's a lot of emotions." Atemu said.

Sophia nodded, during the rest of the of them being there the gang asked Sophia questions about her time in an all girl school and how was it dealing with her rare disorder after that they left and Yami took Yugi back to Sophia's mansion while Sophia stayed and hung out with Atemu.

"So Atemu-san about that kiss we did when I was my flirty self." Sophia said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, what about it?" Atemu asked with a blush on his face as well.

"Um, I have a theory that our feelings are more than friends." Sophia said.

"Do you want to test your theory?" Atemu asked as he moved next to her.

"Um sure." She said as she moved closer to him as well.

Atemu looked at her and caressed her cheek, Sophia bushed and put her hand on his and they moved closer, their lips brushed each other and Atemu gently kissed her and he wrapped his arms around Sophia's waist and shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went from sweet, gentle to heated and passionate where Atemu deepen the kiss to his tongue asking Sophia permission to open her mouth she grants him and the two were in a tongue battle, Atemu won, as he explored the inside of Sophia's mouth, she moaned then they broke the kiss for the need of air.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Sophia panted.

"So are you." Atemu panted as well.

"I guess the feeling are mutual." Sophia said.

"Yeah, um Sophia I know it seems a little bit too early but do you want to go out with me.?" Atemu asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Sophia's eyes widen, "Do you really want to go out with me?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah I do, since I really do want to get to know you and that's the point of the date." Atemu said.

"Well okay." Sophia said.

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow and dress fancy." Atemu said with a big smile.

"Okay." Sophia said with a smile as well.

Atemu took Sophia home and told her that he'll send the homework that they missed to her through email, Sophia nodded and said goodnight to Atemu she skipped happily to her room to get ready for her first date.

* * *

Next chapter: Sophia and Atemu's first date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

Chapter 5: First date

After going through all the day classes, Sophia and Yugi were at home in Sophia's room looking at each dress that Sophia picked out and Yugi would tell her which one not to wear, Sophia hold up two dress one was a light blue mixed with a light green it reached passed the knee and it had glitter on it and the other dress was a medium length red dress that was shimmering and it didn't have any sleeves for the shoulders.

"Hmm, I think the red dress is better." Yugi said.

"Okay, now which high heels? The red ones? Or the black ones?" Sophia asked as she held up the two pair of high heels.

"Black ones." Yugi said.

"Yes, now I have my dress for the date I better get ready. Now shoo, shoo." She shooed Yugi away.

Yugi have a mocked bow, "Yes your highness." Yugi said.

"Get out and stop being a smartass." Sophia said.

Yugi giggled and left her room, Sophia pouted and got into the shower also washing her hair. She got out and went in front of her makeup desk with a mirror in front of her, she blow dries her hair where she put her ends into curls and spray it to make it shiny and shimmering. After that, Sophia put on red lipstick, then some black eye shadow. She put on the dress and her shoes and went downstairs to the living room where Yugi and Molly were watching television.

"So, what do you think?" Sophia asked them.

Yugi looked up and his eyes widen, "Wow cousin you look hot I bet Atemu won't stop glaring at the guys that will stare at you." He said.

Sophia blushed, "No he wouldn't." Sophia said.

There was a knock at the door and the maid answered it, "Hello how can I help you?" The maid asked.

"Hi, I'm Atemu I'm here to pick up Sophia." Atemu said.

"Please come in, Ms. Summer is in the living room, please follow me." She said as she holds the door for him.

Atemu walks in and follow the maid to the living room and saw Yugi playing a videogame with Sophia and a woman who looks almost like her on the couch. The maid bowed to them, " a Master Atemu is here for you." The maid said.

Sophia got up and walked towards Atemu, Atemu was speechless at Sophia's beauty and gulped Sophia blushed and shift her legs together as Atemu kept staring at her.

"Atemu-san, you're staring." Sophia said.

"Oh I'm sorry here I bought you these." Atemu said as he hands her a rose bouquet.

Sophia smiled and smelled them, "Thank you they're lovely." She said and hands them to her mother.

"I think we should go don't want to be late for our reservations." Atemu said.

Sophia nodded and grabbed her purse, Atemu opened the passenger door for her she thanked her and got in, Atemu closed the door and got in the driver seat.

"So which restaurant are we going to?" Sophia asked.

"It's a secret." Atemu said.

"Why so secretive?" Sophia asked.

"Because I want to make this the best date ever." Atemu said.

Sophia smiled and Atemu pulled up to a restaurant called Rose Bud, he got out of the car and opened the door for Sophia, she got out and looked at the restaurant.

"Atemu-san, you didn't have to bring me here." Sophia said.

"I know but I wanted to." Atemu said.

They both went in and the guy asked for their names.

"Sennen reservation." Atemu said.

"This way ." The man said.

"Your name is famous too." Sophia said.

Atemu shrugged, "My dad owns Sennen Inc." Atemu said.

The man put down two menus and Atemu let out Sophia's chair as a gentleman, she thanked him and Atemu pushed her chair back in then went to his seat. Both of them started looking through the menu to see what they want.

The waiter came by and he was looking at Sophia with lust in his eye, "What can I do for you two tonight." He said staring at Sophia.

Atemu glared at the waiter, 'He thinks he can just stare at my Sophia. 'My Sophia'? Where did that come from?' Atemu thought.

Sophia was obvious of it, "I'll get an iced tea." She said.

"I'll have a coke." Atemu said.

The waiter wrote it down and left, Atemu was watching Sophia, who was looking at the menu, he noticed how great Sophia looked with makeup on and the dress showed off all of her curves and how big her bust were, it was no wonder all the guys want her.

The waiter came back with their drinks, "Are you two ready to order?" He asked.

"No, we're still thinking about it." Sophia said.

"I can wait." The waiter said.

"I suggest you go back to work or I'll tell your boss that you're not doing your job." Sophia said still not looking up from her menu.

The waiter paled and walked away, Atemu smirked and also went back to his menu. After that, a new waiter had come by and was holding his small note pad.

"What will you two have?" He asked.

"I'll have the lobster tails with crab legs and a salad." Sophia said.

"Which dressing?" He asked.

"Caesar." She said.

"I'll have the sirloin steak with mash potatoes and a salad." Atemu ordered.

"Which dressing will you have?" The waiter asked.

"Ranch." Atemu said.

The waiter wrote it down and left.

"So, this is your first date Atemu-san?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, this is." Atemu said.

"I thought the great Atemu Sennen has already have girls falling beneath his feet." She said playfully.

"Where did you hear that?" Atemu asked.

"Gossip some girls in the college were saying and some were saying that you would date them since they're so beautiful than any others." Sophia said.

"Don't listen to them, they believe that their beauty will win me over but I don't go on dates because of looks but someone's personality." Atemu said.

"So do I, I mean what's so important about beauty if it does have you with anything, besides modeling." Sophia said.

"So type of guys do you like Sophia?" Atemu asked.

Right before she can answer, the waiter came back with their food and left.

"The type of guy I like is a caring, and funny. I don't mind if he is possessive but not too possessive he would love me and always be faithful to me and he would never tell a lie to me also, he's very handsome." Sophia said.

"I thought you said you didn't like guys based on their features." Atemu said with a playfully smirked.

"Ah you didn't listen clearly I put that last and put his qualities first." Sophia said.

"Hmm, smart girl you are." Atemu said.

"Well what about you? What kind of girl do you like?" Sophia asked as she started to eat some of the lobster tail.

"My type of girl I like is a very sweet and gentle girl, who is also smart. But she's very beautiful even when she does wear makeup or when she doesn't." Atemu said.

Sophia smiled and they started talking about their interest while having chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for a dessert. The waiter came by and gave them the bill and Atemu paid for it.

"Atemu you don't have to pay for it I could have done it." Sophia said.

"I know but like I said I wanted to." Atemu said.

Sophia sighed she knew that Atemu was really stubborn, they left the restaurant and Atemu opened the door for Sophia and got in his seat and drove away from the restaurant.

"So now where are we going?" Sophia asked.

"I thought that we can go see a play." Atemu said.

"Which one?" Sophia asked with sparkling eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet." Atemu said.

"Really, I love that play." Sophia said excited.

Atemu smiled and he parked right next to the play theater they both got out of the car and walked inside. They handed in their tickets and walked to their seats, they sat down and the play began. A few hours later, at the end of the play Sophia sniffled and wiped her eyes as she walked the actors who played Romeo and Juliet kill themselves with the narrator ending the play.

Atemu and Sophia walked out of the theater going to the car. Atemu drove them to the park and opened the door for Sophia again.

"The park?" Sophia asked confused.

"I thought to end the date is a walk through the park." Atemu said.

Sophia smiled and nodded, the two were walking through the park and were enjoying the complete calmness they were coming near the lake of the park and sat down on the bench. Sophia looked up at the moon and was taking in the peacefulness of park, Atemu looked over and noticed how much more beautiful Sophia looked when the moon was shining on her. Atemu put his hand intertwined with Sophia's hand she looked at him.

Atemu moved closer and so did Sophia, Atemu places both of his hands on the side of Sophia's face and moved his face closer to hers gently kissing her. Atemu felt how soft Sophia's lips were and he deepen the kiss to making it even more passionate. They broke off for the need of air, they moved even closer together and held hands while staring at the moon, Atemu pulled up to Sophia's mansion and helped her out of the car.

Sophia walked up to her door and turn back to Atemu, "I had a wonderful night Atemu." She said.

"I'm glad you did Sophia, I'll see you tomorrow Goodnight." Atemu said as he was about to get in his car.

Sophia ran up to him and kissed his cheek. Atemu blushed and placed his hand where she had kissed him. Sophia blushed as she said goodnight to him and headed inside, Atemu shook his head and went inside of his car and drove back home. Sophia watched him leave she was sad that Atemu was leaving, she didn't like staying away from him.

"So cousin how was your date?" Yugi asked.

Sophia turned around and blushed, "It was great." She said.

Yugi smiled and they went to bed.

~SENNEN MANSION~

Atemu came in and walked in to see his family in the living room, he cocked one of his eyebrows at him.

"Why are you guys still up?" Atemu asked.

"We were waiting so you can tell us how your date was with that girl you brought here early." Amara said.

Atemu's eyes widen, "Who told I had a date?" He asked.

"Yami did." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu glared at Yami but Yami wasn't fazed by it and just gave him a shrug while playing a game, Atemu went over to the game and shut it off since he knew that Yami never saves his games until he reaches a checkpoint.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Yami shouted.

"That's for telling them I was on a date with Sophia!" Atemu shouted.

"Sophia? I believe I heard that name before." Aknamkanon said.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of Molly Summers." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon eyes widen, "She's _her _daughter." Aknamkanon said with much hatred.

Atemu noticed it, "Dad what's wrong with that Sophia is the daughter of the most richest woman?" Atemu asked.

"She has stolen every partner I wanted, Atemu I don't want you seeing her ever again." Aknamkanon said.

"What?! Why?!" Atemu shouted.

"Don't talk back to me! I am still your father!" Aknamkanon shouted back.

"That doesn't matter! I'm not a teenager anymore Father, I'll choose who I want to date and if I want to date Sophia so be it!" Atemu shouted and stomped his way up to his room.

"Atemu get back here now!" Aknamkanon shouted back.

Atemu didn't listen to him and slammed his door shut, Yami went upstairs and went to his room so he doesn't have to listen to his father's angry shouting. Amara sighed and listen to Aknamkanon's shouting and ranting she stood up and slapped him in the face.

Aknamkanon looked shocked at his wife as he stopped yelling and ranting about Atemu.

"Aknamkanon Sennen, you been having this silly anger towards Molly and you don't even know her." Amara said.

"How would you know what's she like?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Because she's my best friend Aknamkanon." Amara said.

"What?! How can you and her be friends?" Aknamkanon asked.

"We were friends before me and you ever met besides she's the one who helped me get the courage to ask you out back when we were in college. Also, all those companies that Molly has were from close friends of hers." Amara explained.

Aknamkanon was ashamed of himself and he didn't say anything for the rest of the night and went upstairs to his bedroom, Amara shook her head and sighed as she also went upstairs to the bedroom slamming the door.

Atemu was angry at his father making decision he didn't want to do, he took of his jacket and angrily took off his clothes until he saw a piece of paper falling out of his pants he picked it up and saw that it was Sophia's phone number and he went to bed with his dreams full of Sophia and him together.

* * *

Next Chapter: Vivian causes some problems


End file.
